Lonely Hands
by FloodFeSTeR
Summary: "You are mine, little bird." From their first encounter, she manages to bring out the worst (best?) in him.- a collection of Posessive!Levi/OC drabbles - marked as Complete, still being updated
1. Chapter 1

**_Note (s): _**_As the summary says, this is just a long list of drabbles that I post when the ideas come to me. I hope you all enjoy this and please review. _

**_Other: _**_The drabbles are set before and during the events of the anime with my own twists on everything. You'll understand what I mean as you read, but don't worry, I'm not changing much. Just enough to slide my OC in there._

* * *

"She was attacked."

"Said you were family?"

"I don't have family…"

He stands outside of the room, peering through a crack to the young woman swaddled on the hospital bed. Her right eye is closed, left eye wrapped in gauze, pressing down her pale white hair. There is a fat (possibly pregnant) cat lying in her lap and it lifts its head when he opens the door. The doctors seem hesitant but he shuts the door in their face, ever the gentleman of course.

When the cat hisses, she stirs.

That one eye opens impossibly slow and she goes to stretch, toes peeking out of the bottom of the sheet, and she all but screams in pain. As she thumps back into the mattress, the cat hisses at him again, and she finally takes notice of him. She looks at him as a tear streaks across her temple and she smiles, tucking her chin into her shoulder, making her appear like a child rather than the woman in her twenties he was informed of.

"Captain Levi," her voice is hoarse, cracking gently. "I didn' think you would actually come…"

"I do not have family," he repeats his words to the doctors. "Who are you?"

She blinks again, this time much faster, and then smiles a little softer. "I just wanted to meet you," she sighs and looks up at the ceiling. "Figured it was worth the shot, ya know? They requested if I had any family…I gave them your name and they actually believed me."

"Hospital personnel is…" he trails off, her eyes finding his again. "What do you want?"

She chuckles and then coughs harshly, settling back into her pillows. "I just wanted to meet you, is all. I'm a big fan, really. Don't worry, I didn't bring you hear to fluster over you or scream my head off. Just…wanted to know if you were as harsh up close as you are from a distance."

He grunted, shifting his weight. "Have I met your expectations," he spits out the word.

"In fact, you have," she breathed in deeply and wiggled in the bed, burrowing further into the pillows. "But, that doesn't bother me," she paused. "Wait a minute, if you knew this was a scam, why did you come?"

"I wanted to know who was stupid enough to call me out as family."

She smiled a bit broader. "Seems we both got what we wanted."

He supposed she was right. "You didn't seem to thoroughly think this through, did you?"

She blushed. "Um…well, no."

What to do now? He looked around the room, noted the lack of flowers that was usually accustomed to someone in the hospital. But, of course, that meant you had family. Was she as orphaned as him? That peeked his interest and he eyed the cat that was still growling in the back of her throat.

"What happened to you?"

She stared at him blankly for a moment, as though she had not heard him. Then she breathed in sharply and her mouth popped into a small O. "Oh…oh, yeah. I um…I got attacked by some guys in the market…" she wiggled uncomfortably. "I was closing up the tomato stand for the night and well…that's what I get."

"That's what you get," his voice had a slightly growling tone to it; well, more of a tone than normal. "Did they tell you that?"

"It isn't the first time it's happened."

Her low voice swaddled the room in silence, his eyes lingering on her bandaged eye. He was willingly digging himself deeper and deeper into this situation. He huffed angrily and turned away from her, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew he shouldn't have come. But…it wasn't everyday someone claimed to be related to him and that damnable curiosity…it had gotten him into some problems before, but this…

"You're gonna leave now."

He looked up, turning back towards her halfway. She was smiling at him, so happy.

"Well, yes," he cleared his throat. "You and I have nothing left to this interaction…"

She nodded, her smile dying a little. "Well, alright then," she raised a hand – he noted the heavy splint on her ring finger – and waved it at him in a shooing motion. "Go on."

He stared at her a moment longer and then the cat hissed at him, snapping him back to attention. He nodded once and turned to the door, exiting out into the hallway. His boots thumping hollowly against the wood of the floor, his chest heaving with unnecessarily heavy breaths. He stopped beside the reception desk, ignoring the way the nurse looked up at him with sparkly eyes. He grunted and looked down at her, narrowing his eyes a little bit more than usual.

"The patient in room 17," his voice was low. "What is her name?"

It took the nurse a moment but then she began to sputter and scrambled for the pad to her right; Levi sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He finally looked back down at her when he heard the pages stop flipping. She ran a finger down the page, letting out a sharp chirp when she found the name.

"Kanara Pepin."

He was gone before she looked up, hearing the name repeating in the back of his mind.

Dammit.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Guest: I thank you so much for the review. I hope I do Levi justice. To be honest, I'm good at writing assholes. And yeah Levi…he's an asshole._**

**_This is just so full of awkwardness as the chapter continues._**

* * *

Was it creepy to be following a stranger home?

Not really. Not when she was a walking health hazard. Hazardous to who's health, you may be acting? Her own, of course.

He leaned against the corner of an old building, tucked out of sight in the alley running the length of the building. She was limping, favoring her right side. She was smiling down at her cat, whose belly was swaying heavy with kittens. She must have been talking to the feline because it continuously meowed, or maybe it was just mad at having to walk.

It was slightly amazing that the cat was sticking with her, even after all of this.

Of course, Levi was never _amazed _by anything.

She looked up from the feline and as soon as she did so, the foot of her injured leg caught on something he couldn't see. She squeaked and went to tumble forward, the cat mewing and running circles around her owner.

It took him a whole thirteen seconds.

He darted out from his hiding spot, his right hand taking a firm hold of her upper arm, catching her. She squeaked again and whipped her head back to look at him, her hair sticking to her lips as she breathed in rapidly, like a little bird. Her pupil was dilated to nothing but black and he could feel her heartbeat under her skin.

"Commander Levi," she breathed.

He almost didn't speak.

Would frozen fit?

That's it, he was frozen.

He just stared at his hand on her arm. He was touching her. He had followed her home and now he was touching her.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, pulling his hand away from her.

She stared at him, brow still creased in fear and then she smiled at him. He stared at her, stared at her smile and her eye and then he forced himself to look away. What the hell was he doing?

"Um," she muttered, the cat mewing at her feet. "W-Would you like to come in," she pointed over her shoulder at a wooden door not too far from where they were standing.

He looked to the door, looked down at her, then closed his eyes. He breathed in deeply, scrunching his nose in what appeared to be disgust. When he opened his eyes, she was still smiling at him in such a hopeful way.

"I really can't."

Her smile dimmed. "Alright."

How did she do that? So hopeful the completely indifferent? Why did it baffle him?

"Mister Levi?"

He blinked a few times and realized she had gotten closer in his absence from reality. "Yes?"

She cocked her head to the right, her face twisting into discomfort before she reached back and rubbed her neck. "You just…" she sighed. "Anyway, I'm sure Mori is tired of us stalling," as if to agree, the cat growled at Levi. "Mori, stop it."

Levi glared down at the cat, his nose scrunched. The cat was still growling and Kanara seemed to be embarrassed. Wait, stalling? He looked back over to Kanara and she caught his eyes, her own crinkling in the corners as she smiled.

"What makes you think I'm stalling?"

She blinked, smile dropping. "Oh," she hummed for a moment. "Well…I mean, we could both end the conversation whenever we want to but…here we are, still talking about nothing."

And silence again. The more he analyzed it, the more he realized the silence was awkward and the cat was still growling.

Kanara cleared her throat, smiling for what felt like the millionth time. "Would you like to come in?"

His brow furrowed and his eyes widened slightly. "Yes…yes I would."


	3. Chapter 3

_**I would like everyone to remember (or have I even adressed this?) that not all of these drabbles will be in order. After this chapter, they will hop around the relationship. **_

_**Guest: Really? I love to reply to my reviews. I thank you again for your review! And trust me, Kanara will get..."presence". She's kind of supposed to be just a normal fangirl in the beginning here but it'll change as we go.**_

* * *

The inside of her tiny home was warm.

He expected it to be freezing because of being so far up North. But there was already a fire going in the small living room just to his right and he examined it while Kanara shuffled around her kitchen.

When she noticed he hadn't moved, she chuckled a little, her cheeks heating when he turned to her. "Sorry," she muttered, balancing two cups in her hands. "My friend Lois must of came by earlier so I wouldn't have to work so hard."

He didn't care.

"That is very thoughtful," he muttered.

She hesitated for a moment and then pulled out a chair from her small kitchen; everything in this house so fucking tiny. "Take a seat."

He did without hesitation or speaking, staring at the table top in silence. He listened to water run, boil, fire crackling. He heard that damn cat growling under the table and wanted to give it the boot. What was the damn things problem? He hadn't given it any reason to hate him like this.

"I'm sorry for the incident at the hospital," she muttered, setting a cup of steaming tea in front of him; it smelt like mint. "I wasn't...all the way there when I made the request."

He grunted, plucking up the cup by the rim. "I figured as much," the tea was exceptional.

"I really hated my decision," she dug her fingers into her bangs and looked up at him from under her brow. "But then you showed up out there...were you following me?"

He hesitated with his lips on the rim of the cup. Should he admit that he was? He didn't want to, it just sounded like he was some stalker. Of course, since he had already followed her, he supposed he had already crossed the line.

"No," he spoke gruffly. "I had been patrolling. Finding you was a simple...fluke."

That was a painful answer.

She nodded and then grimaced as Mori hissed. "Mori, dammit stop. He's a guest!"

It almost made him chuckle at how flustered she got. The cat meowed and then waddled out from under the table, headed for the living room. No doubt to curl up in front of the fire. Kanara sighed and Levi returned his attention to her. As she lifted her cup to her lips, his lips twitched in the corners.

She held the cup just like him.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Shiz guys, sorry it's been so long but I got caught up with being an adult. Lots of work._**

* * *

She's talking to someone outside of her home.

The man is blonde, dressed as a fisherman. His face is not familiar but that smile she's receiving from him certainly is. It's warm, inviting, misleading.

He stands close enough to see the details of her wrappings on her injured leg but far enough that they do not notice him. Middle of the road, fingers of his right hand curled tightly around one of the handle of one of the blades at his waist. He's angry. Why, he doesn't quite know, but he doesn't like it. Makes his chest feel tight, makes him want to assault the man talking to her. He wants to call this affection for Kanara but he has felt it once before and affection never felt so full of bile, anger, hatred.

No, this is something dangerous. Something breathtaking.

And he won't let her forget.

The closer he gets, the louder his heartbeat seems, the faster he walks, the more red he sees. The more he realizes that he is much smaller than the man he wants to pulverize. But what has that ever stopped him from doing just that?

They only notice him once he grabs her by her upper arm, pushes her front door open. She's sputtering out goodbyes, but they are cut off with the snap of the door. She stumbles out of his grasp, catches herself on the edge of her kitchen table. The cat is hissing; he can hear kittens mewing for their ornery mother somewhere and imagines them near the fire, warm and bundled in blankets.

"What the hell is your problem," she spits, skin flushed and she can't help but want to touch him.

He glares through his sliced bangs. He raises a finger, it shakes as he points it at her. "You are not to talk to men," his voice shakes, almost in anger.

She seems shocked. "Excuse me," she doesn't move from her spot.

His eyes haze over for a moment and he steps towards her. "You are not to talk to other men," he growls. "Do you understand now? Do you not know what happened to you?"

She swallows, opens her mouth to snap back at him and she does remember. Lots of pain, lots of laughing, lots of hands. A shiver runs through her and her lips flatten into a flat line, her fingers curl around the edge of the table. She feels splinters threatening to pierce her skin.

"Yes, Levi," he gets a jerky head bob.

He lets out a sigh, closes his eyes. "Good."

She won't look up, he won't open his eyes and the cat is still near the door, growling at him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm glad people are enjoying this and thank you Most Mouse for the latest review, much appreciated:) If anyone is interested in seeing certain happenings between the two, I am open to suggestions.**_

* * *

She's scared and she knows its just a phase.

Its a nightmare, dark and recessing, swallowing. When she wakes up, she's sweaty and groping at the darkness. For what, she's not sure. She really wants her cat but judging by the silence in the small house, the kittens are in the middle of a feeding.

She pushes her hair from her face, swallows and then pulls the sheets from her legs. The fire is dying, the kittens are indeed nestled up to their mother. She gets a head pat and mews, trying to tell her owner to come back. But she is thirsty, and is willing her body to move to the kitchen. Her body aches for many reasons, the most prominent driving heat to her cheeks.

And he's sitting in the kitchen, chair propped back against the table so he is facing the front door, sword in his lap. He's wearing his pants and nothing else, it makes her day (night?) dream while she's frozen in the doorway opened to her bedroom. He doesn't even look up at her but she knows he is seeing her as well.

"Heard men outside the door," he murmurs, seeing her tense up. "Lingering..." he looks up at her, full faced; he hasn't been sleeping good. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

She flinches but shakes her head, flushed. "No," she looks down, picking at her nails. "They just...they've called me an easy target...what happened in the market happens more than I'd like to admit."

He nods once then lifted the sword, twisting to the right to press it into its heavy sheath balanced beside his chair. He looks back to her, holds out a hand.

She points to the pitcher of water on the counter."But..."

He narrows his eyes and her breath hitches, nodding in compliancy. She shuffles to him, curling up in his lap. She tucks her head under his chin, shivering from more than the chill of damp skin. Her eyes close, hearing the thump of boots and familiar laughter, her name sang on slurred tongues.

But Levi is here, she is safe. Well, relatively safe.


	6. Chapter 6

_**For all of those that stuck with me, even with that damnable absence, I thank you all for your patience and here is something exceptionally fluffy. **_

_**Because my cat is being utterly adorable at the moment and I've been meaning to update.**_

_**Note:**__I may, or may not, be getting ready to end this little piece because I am starting a new Supernatural story (Dean/OC, dark) but I don't mean like within the next two chapters I have a set number - maybe fifteen?_

* * *

"I don't _want it._"

"Just take the kitten, Levi."

Levi glared up at Kanara, who was holding out a small kitten to him. It was solid black with silky fur, eyes freshly open an cerulean in color. An attractive feline, he had to admit, but that didn't mean he'd _touch _it.

"Kanara," he started to rumble, hands crossed over his chest.

She rolled her eyes and dropped the kitten into his lap, much to his dismay. His hands hovered around it, eyes wide, the left side of his brow twitching. He glared up at Kanara from under his brow as the kitten sniffed around the hem of his shirt, tiny claws kneading the fabric of Levi's pants.

"I need to clean him up, just watch him while I swap out their bedding, okay? That bitch has already hide the other, don't need her getting a hold of him."

He growled but she ignored him and stomped into the other room, mumbling something while Levi went back to glaring at the kitten. That was just staring up at him, blinking slowly.

The kitten was sick, yellow goo leaking from its eyes and crusted around the corners. Gross. But he would do as she requested, just to get her to do a few _special _things tonight; he had one thing in mind and it required _flexibility_.

The kitten meweled at him, shivering slightly in his lap. "Quiet," he snapped.

The kitten was unfazed and meweled again, sinking down to tuck itself into a small ball that rumbled in his lap.

"Are you purring," he questioned. As if to say 'yes', the purring got louder. "Stop that."

The kitten meweled, as if in protest and curled up tighter.

"I said _stop_," he snapped.

It meweled again.

Levi grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the mother cat that was staring at him with another kitten hanging between her teeth.

"This is your fault," he grumbled.

The cat blinked slowly and turned up her nose, trotting past him while the kitten in her mouth whined; if that was him, he would whine too.

He looked down at the kitten in his lap, then to the door, and huffed, letting his left arm dangle at his side while the right came up, fingers threading through the kittens soft fur.

"I knew you liked him."

Levi jumped and looked up, seeing Kanara standing in front of him with a hip cocked, arms crossed. She looked rather smug, he'd have to fix that.

"Get it off of me," he growled.

She chuckled and did so, carrying it to the sink so she could clean his eyes with a wet rag. It took ten minutes for her to gather up the rest of the kittens and get the mother back to her bed.

When it was all said and done, and Kanara had returned to him, Levi watches her hands grip the arm rests on either side of him.

"Now what," she questioned, head cocked.

He hummed for a moment. "_Now_, you get on me."

She chuckled. "Yes sir."


End file.
